User blog:♥Summer/TDC BLOG! by Summer
Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm Summer and I bet that you were expecting Hikari to make this blog. But I made it instead! I wanted to make this blog so people can catch up with the latest Total Drama Championship news! Most of the polls are for the contestants of TDC, but you can still vote. Retrieved from "http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Championship" Poll Have you been in an alliance yet? Yup, of course I have! I'm in it to win it. No, I don't need one, right now. What the flack is that? Challenge Update! Chris McLean: TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE CAMPERS! COME DOWN TO THE MESS HALL!!! Holli: Crap! *stomps toward mess hall* Carrie: LET'S GO TO THE MESS HALL, SWEETIE! *drags Sammy to the mess hall* Logan: *dries hair in the bathroom, then heads to the mess hall* So, what's the challenge? *'Corey: '*arrives at mess hall* *sniffs* EEEEWWWW!!! What's that smell?! *'Sky:' *kicks the Mess Hall door* HERE I AM!!! *claps herself* *'Holli:' *sits down, smiling* *'Holli:' *in confessional* Katie has been tied back up to the tree... So our teams gonna lose. KATIE'S GOING HOME! But... I think there's a bed in the woods... Perhaps that's a little dangerous... Oh well. *'Katie:' *in the woods* HELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLLI TIED ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Holli:' Hm... Now that Katie is under control, who next? *sees Carrie dragging in Sammy* *'Holli:' *in confessional* PERFECT! *'Holli:' *walks over to Carrie and Sammy and pushes Carrie off of Sammy* Do you need some help? *'Carrie:' Grrrr.... *'Katie:' *still tied to a tree* DOESN'T ANYBODY WONDER WHERE KATIE IS?!?! I'M IN THE FOREST!!!!!!!! HOLLI, ANDREW AND LONGAN KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sky:' DOES ANYBODY MINDS I'M HERE!? *'Holli:' *looks at Sky* Hi... *continues flirting with Sammy* So... Nice... Um... Face? *'Holli:' *in confessional* He's down right ugly.... *'Sky:' Is...Is all you are gonna say!? *rolls eyes and sits whit the Barracudas* *'Katie:' *still in the woods* IF ANYBODY NEEDS MEE, I'M-...wait a minute... *slides out of the ropes* YESS!!! *runs back to mess hall* *'Holli:' *sees Katie through window* CRAP! *runs out of the mess hall and puts hand over Katie's mouth* Do you have any duct-tape I can borrow? *'Katie:' *hands Holli duct-tape, but bites her hand* *runs in* HII EVERYONE!!! Sorry, I was kinda "tied up". *'Holli:' *in confessional* She just handed me duct-tape... *'Holli:' KATIE! THERE IS A HUGE MARSHMALLOW TEDDY BEAR OUTSIDE! FOLLOW ME! *'Everyone else:' *watching Holli and Katie* o.o *'Andrew:' *in coffesional* No one' tries to ruin my alliance... I suppose we can put Holli in it and call her and Logan the "high-ranks" but this alliance is reamining one alliance with no "sub-alliances" Just higher ranks. But we'll all have to keep apart... avoid suspicion. But Holli's gonna have to learn not to sabotage her team or she'll be the only one left and the other two teams will get rid of her! And, we'll have to make some enemies and some friends... *'Sammy:' *in confessional* Holli, flirting with me? That's a bit weird, but no one can resist the Sam-Mister. *trips out of the confessional* OUCH! *'Katie:' YAYY!! *follows Holli out* *runs back in* OH, if i don't come back within an hour, I'm probably duct-taped to a tree! *runs out* TEDDY BEAR TEDDY BEAR!!! *'Summer:' Um, should we be scared of her? *'Trey:' (runs and hides) *CONF* This place is getting out of control! *'Holli:' *walks back in* Okay... All covered. *'Holli:' *in confessional* She's just gonna keep running until she find them. Like I said... Airhead. Once we get rid of her, I'll get rid of people on other teams. The Best of Tiffany! *sad song plays* *'Tiffany:' OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! ITS CHRIS MCLEAN!!! *'Tiffany:' *hands a baseball bat over to Jamie* HIT ME!!! I MUST BE DREAMING!!!!!! *'Logan:' Hey, wait, I'd like to hit you with the baseball bat... Heheh... *'Blanky:' LET ME HAVE A GO!!! *'Jamie:' *to Tiffany* I'd like to hit you with a baseball bat! Oh that doesn't sound like a bad idea... *'Trey:' *in confessional* This girl seems..............like she's on a sugar high. *'Tiffany:' *in confession* Why does everyone think I'm on sugar? I'M DIABETIC!!!!!!! *'Tiffany:' *in confession* I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA CHAMP WITH CHRIS!!! EEEEEEE *'Tiffany:' *grabs baseball bat out of Jamie's hands and hits herself* *'Tiffany:' *ducks* You have terrible aim!! *pan crashes into Jamie* *takes out baseball bat and smacks Luke with it* *'Blanky:' WHAT THE FLIP?! YOU TELLIN' ME I'M IN THE SAME TEAM AS...H-HER...? *slowly turns head towards Holli* AND... *points shaking finger at Tiffany* HER?! *in confessional* Oh, the sacred Potato Lord!!! TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!!! *'Tiffany:' *runs towards Chris Mclean and pushes Blanky out of the way* OH MY GOSH!!! *tackles Chris* *'Corey:' *shakes head* *'Tiffany:' I KNOW WHAT WE CAN EAT!! *stares at Logan* FRIED ANTEATER!!!!!! *chases Logan* *'Logan:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! *running away* *'Maria:' *grabs her bags and steps off, but doesn't say a word* *'Tiffany:' QUIET PERSON AHHH!!!!! *starts whacking Maria repeateadly with a shovel. *'Jamie:' *in confessional* How long can it take for me to make an alliance? *'Tiffany:' *comes in Jamie's confessional* I don't know. *'Tiffany:' OH! OH! How about team CABBAGE DESTROYERS!!! *'Tiffany:' *arrives wearing a bathing suit with a picture of Chris Mclean on it* I'M HERE! *'Sky:' *looks at Tiffany clothes* THAT will give me nightmares *eyetwitch* *'Tiffany:' THE BLANKET WON'T GO!!! I"LL GO IN!! *dives in and uses rock to open treasure* *swims to shore* ANTEATER, YOUR NEXT! *'Tiffany:' *in confessional* THE BLANKET IS A STRANGE CREATURE... SO I VOTE HER OFF!!! *'Tiffany:' Oh well.........*runs up to Chris and kisses him* BYE!!!! *leaves island* *'Katie:' HASTA LUEGO, MUCHACHA!! *'Chris McLean:' ....Eww. What will happen next time on Total.... Drama.... CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!!! Coming Up On TDC... *'Announcer Guy:' Someone stole Holli's coffe machince. *'Holli:' *sleepily* I... I... I woke up this morning and *yawn* and there was this not coffee machine. It's *yawn* missing... *'Destiny:' What coffee machine...? *is hiding it in her suitcase* *in confessional* You know... I had to do it. Her psychoticness was getting on my nerves! *'Announcer Guy:' Brutal Barracudas conflict is really big. *'Amanda Jane:' *wakes up* A new day to start a new challenge! *'Jamie:' *yawns* Shut it! I barely slept last night. *'Summer:' Good morning, Rah Rah! *'Jamie:' You shut it too... *'Amanda Jane:' *to James* I can't believe you were hiding from a bear when we were doing the challenge. *'James:' It was a huge bear! *'Summer:' *to Amanda Jane* Well, you almost didn't do the challenge! *'Luke:' *in confessional* My team will never get along! *'Announcer Guy:' The food is really nasty! *'Chef:' You're too skinny. Here, this'll put some meat on your bones! *'Logan:' *a strange substance is plopped onto his plate* Uh... Heh, I think I'm allergic to this ... er ... stuff. *'Jamie:' I only eat salad and drink water! *'Chef:' What did you say uniform girl? I couldn't hear you! *'Announcer Guy:' Love is floating in the air! *'Sammy:' Uh, can you please stop squeezing my head? *'Carrie:' Never in a million years! *'Announcer Guy:' The challenge is a big surprise! *'Chris McLean:' I know, I'm the most evil host on T.V. *smirks* *'Announcer Guy:' Find out next time on Total Drama Championship! ((Tell me if you want me to change a line or add one in!)) Category:Blog posts